Soon to be McCrae
by Mrs. Ben Hargrove
Summary: Rory's medling grandparents, and Colin's overbearing parents have decided the two would be a match made in heaven since birth. Will they be right? Will Colin and Rory ever have more than platonic feelings towards each other? Will they let themselves fall?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

"Rory, lovely to see you. Your grandmother's in the living room with Loralie, and the McCrae's," greeted Richard Gilmore warmly.

"Thanks grandpa," Rory said cheerily as he took her coat. "The McCrae's?"

"Yes, the McCrae's. Did Emily forget to tell you we had guests coming?" he replied slyly knowing that she hadn't forgotten, but had chosen not to say.

Rory inwardly groaned when she notice something was up. First of all, her grandmother always greeted guests at the door. Secondly, her grandfather looked smug and slightly suspicious. And, thirdly they always told her when they were inviting others to dinner, unless of course they were scheming.

As the two walked into the living room, Rory realized what was going on. As did the brunette haired boy sitting on the couch across from Emily, and Loralie.

The older man sitting next to the brunette one suddenly spoke breaking the awkward silence, "You must be the famous Rory we've heard so much about."

Rory was about to answer when her grandmother quickly cut in, "Yes, this is our Rory, we're so proud of her. She just loves to read. Don't you love to read Colin?"

"Actually yes, I just finished reading, 'Anna Karenina'," answered the younger brunette on the couch.

"Oh that's great! Rory, isn't that great?" Emily asked.

"Yes, suicide is just great, grandma," Rory said somewhat sarcastically earning a snicker from Colin.

"D-d-dinners r-ready Miss. G-gilmore," said a frightened maid, as she walked in.

"Now really Euglena, there's no need to stutter. We don't bite," Emily snapped in a very menacing tone, before turning towards her guests, "Well she's fired."

Everyone exited the living room, and headed for the dining room. When Loralie tried to sit beside her daughter Emily yanked her away and said, "Colin, why don't you sit next to Rory."

"It would be my pleasure," he said while plastering on his best society smile.

After Loralie sat down, she winked at Rory from across the table, and said, "We should tornado proof the house."

"How would we do that? Make holes for the tips?" Rory asked slightly amused

"Dirty," Loralie said.

A totally unprepared Colin had been taking a sip of water at the time, and accidentally spit it out from shock.

"Loralie! We have guests" Emily chastised.

"Oy, with the poodles already," Loralie quoted from an earlier conversation.

Rory started to laugh, getting both the girls a glare.

Richard decided to change the subject, "So Rory, how is school going."

"It's going great grandpa. I just submitted an article today."

"Did, you two know that you both go to Yale?" Mrs. McCrae directed towards Rory, and Colin.

"No, I guess we just run in different circles," answered Colin, trying to send the message to his mother, that they weren't a good match.

"Oh, I completely get that, you know Colin, your father and I went also went to Yale, and we didn't run into each other until our last year."

Colin was starting to get annoyed, "Yes, well I'm sure you were lucky enough to find each other under completely _**random**_ circumstances."

"I'm sure that's a great story, Mrs. McCrae. Would you mind telling it?" Rory asked sweetly trying to get the attention off Colin and her.

"Not, at all dear, but please call me Carrey- It was a warm spring day, and I decided to go read a book under my favourite tree, the one near Berkeley. Suddenly this great big guy falls on me. I shot my head up, and saw these three guys. Two of them were standing laughing, and the third was blushing profusely. He quickly regained his composure, jumped up, and apologized, before introducing himself. He asked to buy me a coffee, and I quickly agreed, mostly because I love coffee, but partly because he was kind of cute. Over the next year we started dating, and fell madly in love," she turned to face her husband. "Later on I found out that the reason he fell on top of me was because he said I was cute, so his friends pushed him at me."

"That's so romantic," Rory commented.

"So are lobsters. Did you know they mate for life?" Loralie asked. "Speaking of mating rituals, mom do you mind if I speak to you in the hall for a second?"

"Would you please excuse us for a second?" Emily asked on her way out to the hall with Loralie.

After they were around the corner Loralie started tearing into her mother, "How could you? Your granddaughter came to dinner to see her grandparents, because for some reason she doesn't want to disappoint you, and you're pretty much auctioning her off to the highest bidder!"

"Don't be ridiculous, we invited some friends over for dinner. And would it really be so bad if she ended up with Colin. At least I can trust him not to get her pregnant!"

"Rory is not me. She will _**not**_ make the same mistakes unless she is forced into the life I was being forced into. She needs to be allowed to make her own mistakes."

"We let you make your own mistakes, and look how well that turned out. Your engaged to a _**dinner**_owner, and will _**never**_ have the life your suppose to have. Now we're being rude, so we are going to go back in that room, and you're going to _**let **_them find out what they have in common."

"No mom I'm not. I'm going to go in that room and get Rory so we can go home. Don't call."

"Loralie stop. You can go home right now, but Rory is staying. We're still paying for Yale, and as long as we are she is going to stay for Friday night dinners. If you stay you are going to be civil and stop interrupting, but if you go, don't come back until you apologize."

Emily quickly put an end to the argument by walking back into the room. Loralie followed in a huff. Everyone at the table looked extremely uncomfortable having just heard every word.

"So…um… the weather has been quite warm lately," Rory tried to get the conversation going again.

"I heard it's suppose to rain on Tuesday," added Colin.

"Okay, enough with the non-sense. Emily, Richard I think it's time to explain to the kids why we called them together," Mr. McCrae said.

"I thought we agreed we would wait until after dinner," Richard stated.

"Yes, well the kids aren't exactly in a heated debate and no one seems to be eating."

"Fine, fine, shall we retire back to the living room then? I'll just grab the papers, and then we can explain. Emily would you mind getting drinks?" Richard left before his questions were answered making it futile to argue.

"_Mom,_" Loralie said in a menacing voice.

"Don't start," Emily whispered fiercely.

When Richard arrived, and everyone had drinks Mrs. McCrae started to speak, "Colin, Rory, you're both aware that you are the sole heirs to the Gilmore and McCrae fortunes, and you both know that there are some conditions to your inheritance, yes?"

"Yes," they both answered in sync.

"There is one condition that you aren't aware of," Mr. McCrae jumped in.

"Rory, because we were still your mother's legal guardians when she gave birth to you, we were legally responsible for you for the next year as well. During that period of time we signed some documents for your well-being, one of which the McCrae's also signed," Richard continued.

Finale Emily got to the point, "What we're trying to say is that you and Colin have been arranged to be married since birth. We are scheduling the wedding for the first available date after your graduation this year."

_Rory couldn't believe this was happening. This all seemed so surreal. Married. The word even sounded strange now. Colin seemed nice enough, but that didn't mean she could spend her life with him. She didn't know him. Heck, even her grandparents didn't know him, they only knew his parents. For all they knew he could be some sexist alcoholic pig. Not to mention the fact that being a wife would severely limit her journalistic options. She couldn't just take off for a year to go overseas if Colin had to stay and take over his father's law firm. Oh no! Everyone's looking at us. I can't even think straight, how am I going to speak?_

_This was just like his parents. Even though he had never given them reason not to trust his judgment, they had to go and make this __huge__ decision for him. Well, that is they never had reason to not trust his judgment before he started rebelling against them leading his life for him. But marriage, that's big, that's too big. This time they're going too far. I can't marry a girl I don't even know; I thought they outlawed that in Connecticut. Besides, what about her? She seems nice enough, but that means she doesn't deserve this. It would almost be better if she was some gold-digging society whore. But, based on the way she's been acting tonight I doubt it. Great they're staring. Well here goes nothing… _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Most characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

Rory was still unable to speak. Once the pressure to say something became too great, she just walked out of the room. She didn't care how rude it was; because she was fairly sure it was even ruder to force her into a marriage.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as Rory began to contemplate what marrying Colin would involve. Not only would she lose her independence, and her chance at true love, but she would also be expected to become a trophy wife, and give up her career.

Back in the room there was an awkward and ugly silence, until Loralie couldn't take it anymore.

"So was paying for Chilton just a cover? What about Yale? Did you ever really support her dreams? Do you even care that she has a brain?" She asked in a cold and uncaring way, her voice raising with every sentence. "We're done. When I find a way to get her out of this, and believe me I will, we won't be in contact." Just when everyone thought she was done speaking she added in a hushed tone, "The funny thing is, I always thought you had our best interests at heart, but this makes me wonder if Rory was anything more than a bargaining chip for you."

"Don't be ridiculous Loralie, I did this for Rory, so she doesn't ruin her life," Emily stated.

"Yeah, some life that's going to be. Having a fake smile plastered on her face 24/7, planning what appetizers to go with the salmon puffs at the next snobby party. I ran away because I never wanted _that_ life for her."

"You mean my life."

"Yes, I mean your life, but at least you got to choose it." And, with that Loralie ran after her daughter.

"Thank you for dinner Emily, it was—lovely, but we should probably get going." Mrs. McCrae turned to her son, "Colin your father and I expect you to come home tonight, there are some conditions of the contract we will be going over."

"No mother, I'm not going home. I'm sure Logan and Finn will be waiting to hear of the dinner from hell, and who am I to deprive them." Colin went straight out the same door both Gilmore girls had just gone, while turning off his phone.

When Loralie finale caught up with her daughter her eyes were red and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Awe, hon. Why don't we go home and watch some movies? We can get Luke to bring over some food, and watch action movies that have nothing to do with weddings."

"That's okay mom. I just want to get back to Yale, and forget this whole mess for now."

"If you're sure babe, but if you change your mind the doors always open."

"I know mom, thanks."

The two girls parted ways. Unfortunately for Rory, Paris was there, when she got to the dorm, and she instantly noticed her tear stained face.

"Rory? Are you okay?"

Rory broke down crying again, and explained everything to Paris.

"We're going out. You need to get your mind off of this ridiculous arrangement tonight, not to mention it's your last chance to get laid. I'm not taking no for an answer, Gilmore," Paris all but demanded.

It had been a long day, and she just wanted to forget, so Rory reluctantly agreed before grabbing her coat.

"Paris, where are you going? The pub is back that way," Rory said slightly confused, while Paris passed the campus pub.

"We're not going to the pub. I know this great bar that serves any cocktail you can think of."

After Paris parked the car the girls walked through the door. Rory's stomach instantly plummeted when she saw that Colin was at the counter with his friends, a blonde guy that had an amused smirk, and another brunette.

Paris still oblivious to Rory's discomfort pulled her by the arm up to the other side of the bar. She then proceeded to buy them each a round of tequila shots. Rory decided that she would just suck it up, and pray that she wouldn't run into them rather than telling Paris, and risk someone overhearing. She took two of the shots like a pro not letting her inner feelings show. After the third she began to feel a little tipsy. After the fourth shot she forgot all about not wanting to be seen by Colin. This time Rory grabbed Paris's arm.

"Come ooon. I want to dance," she slurred.

Paris, being slightly less intoxicated than Rory, felt unsure about it, but in the end she decided it would be fun.

"Okay."

The song, 'Paralyser,' started to blast through the bar. The girls began to dance loosely to the music. Despite their drunken state they were actually pretty good dancers. Eventually they took a break, giving Rory another chance to down a shot, before Paris spoke again.

"Hey, that guy is checking you out," Paris said looking in Colin's direction. "And, he has cute friends."

Rory and Paris giggled for awhile, then walked over to the boys.

As soon as Colin had gotten to the dorm he called out to Logan, and Finn. "Hey guys, we're going out drinking tonight. The new place down the street from the pub."

When the guys got to the bar Colin began to drink a lot. He just wanted to forget this awful night, and his parent's awful idea. Ten drinks in, Colin was completely plastered, and had finale achieved his goal of forgetting. A bit later, he saw this stunningly beautiful girl. She had long brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, that he felt sure he would never forget. He couldn't stop staring. The weird thing was he didn't want to. Colin was about to walk over to her, when he noticed that the blonde girl standing next to her caught him staring. Seconds later, the two girls were walking over to them, while giggling occasionally.

Rory walked up to the cute boy at the end of the bar who was staring and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Rory," she said in a surprisingly clear way.

"I'm Colin, do you mind if I buy you a drink?"

The two began to flirt for about an hour, meanwhile Paris, and Colin's blonde friend Logan, had disappeared. During the course of the night everyone had fun. At one point the bar even introduced karaoke. It was almost a shame that the price of having fun that night was, a killer headache for everyone the next morning.

The next morning Rory woke up, and her head was pounding. When she opened her eyes she started to freak out. She wasn't in her own bed. She looked over to the other side of the bed, and the events of last night all came flooding back to her.

"Oh my God! I slept with my fiancé!" She yelled making herself wince, and Colin wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Most characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

**A/N-Okay I know this would never happen, but I got the idea, and it kind of inspired me to keep writing so yeah, enjoy. And thanks for the great reviews! **

After the initial shock of waking up next to the girl he was suppose to marry, Colin started to laugh. He just couldn't keep it in. For some reason it was incredibly funny that he had managed to get himself into this kind of situation. Not to mention the look of pure shock on Rory's face.

Rory didn't know what to do. He was just sitting there laughing. He was sitting there laughing, while butt naked. This revelation caused her to snap back to reality. Not quite thinking it through she slapped him.

"Ouch!" he yelped, mostly from surprise.

"Sorry, I had to get your attention, I thought you'd cracked," she quickly apologized.

"That's okay, I think I needed that."

After he stopped laughing the two of them realized just how awkward it was.

"So…um," Colin started but was at a loss for words.

"So?" Rory tried to get him to finish his thought.

"I don't know. I mean how do I start a normal conversation given the circumstances?" Colin said partially frustrated.

Although Rory was usually shy, and this should have made her clam up even more, she got an idea, and it slipped out before she could think about it.

"Okay, how about we play a game, like questions, or truth or dare. I mean I know it's kind of childish like something you would play in junior high or something, but at least it would be a bit less awkward. And since we're suppose to get married…" They both cringed slightly at the mention of marriage before she resumed her rant, "…it would help us get to know each other a little."

"Truth or dare sounds good, but I don't think either of us needs to do anything else stupid, how about just truth or truth? Or even 'I never'?" Colin reasoned.

"Don't you need a group for 'I never'? Oh! How about we re-schedule this to later on and bring our closest friends for moral support? That way neither of us misses our classes, and hopefully we end up liking the people we'll probably end up spending time with in the near future," Rory said hoping he would agree. She needed at least one friend there for her, and the more the merrier.

"Yeah, that makes sense. How about we meet at seven tonight?" Colin answered.

"Great, we'll meet at my dorm then. It's 12b at Branford," Rory replied getting up to put on some clothes.

Just as she got her shirt on her phone started to ring. Rory bid goodbye to Colin, and on her way out answered her phone.

"Yale mental institution, how may I help you?"

"I just fucked Logan Huntzberger!" came an extremely agitated Paris.

"What?" Rory said confused.

"I woke up in a strange room, so I looked over a see this blonde guy sleeping next to me. I just fucked a guy I met face to face a few hours ago! And worse, his dad owns just about every newspaper in the country."

"Okay calm down, Paris. Take a deep breath and think," Rory answered.

"Uh-oh he's waking up. What do I do? Never mind, talk to you later," and then Paris hung up.

…

…

At quarter to six, Loralie and Lane showed up to a hyperventilating Rory. She hadn't really thought about what was going on until she finished studying for the night. Even when she made the phone calls to get Loralie and Lane to come there for the game, she didn't really think about it. She just did her best to suppress the memory. But, as the clock ticked closer and closer to seven she couldn't turn a blind eye to her biggest problem anymore. It didn't help any that Paris was freaking out after she realized Logan was probably coming.

"Rory? Are you okay?" Both the newcomers were concerned when they saw Rory huddled up in a ball on her bed.

"I'm getting married," she simply stated.

"Awe hon, you're in shock," Loralie said.

"I'm getting married to a man I don't know," she stated again.

"At least you know if he's good in bed," Loralie joked trying to lighten the mood. "How about we get ready, and then you can get to know him.

After a while Rory loosened up. She had taken a shot of the scotch her mother had brought for the game, and was joking around a bit. When the Colin, the two boys he was with last night, and a blonde girl knocked on the door Rory was surprised to find out what it felt like to have butterflies in her stomach. When the group was let in, the room went silent for a few seconds, until it was too much for the other brunette guy.

"Hello, love. You must be the beautiful Rory we've heard about. I'm Finn, and this is Logan and Stephanie. You've already met Colin," Finn winked at her before continuing. "… My condolences on the upcoming wedding."

Rory blushed when he winked, knowing he was referring to her 'getting to know' Colin last night, and giggled when he said 'my condolences'.

"It's nice to meet you guys. These are my friends, Lane, Paris, and my best friend/mom Loralie," Rory introduced.

"You brought your mom?" Logan said incredulously while his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, I tell her everything," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well should we start?"

"Yeah sounds good," Colin replied.

**Let the games begin!**

**A/N-I'm not exactly sure how the game is going to pan out, it'll probably just be a 'write what comes out' type thing so I'm probably going to try to update some of my other stories first, and come back to this one in about a week or so. Please review! And have a good day/night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Most characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

Rory, Lane, Paris, Lorelai, Finn, Logan, Colin, and Steph all sat in a circle in that order with a shot glass in front of them. Lorelai was about to speak when Steph beat her to it.

"Ok so I might as well get this started considering half the people in here look like they're about to throw up… I've never eaten avocado."

Logan, Colin, Finn, and Paris all took a shot.

"Okay Rory your turn," Steph said.

"Umm, ok… I've never… gone paintballing."

This time everyone except Rory and Lane took a shot. Next Lane went.

"I've never gone swimming in the ocean."

After that statement Lane was the only one who hadn't taken a shot.

"I've never dyed my hair," Paris claimed.

Lane and Finn both took their drinks.

"Okay I've got one," Lorelai spoke excitedly. "I've never kissed someone of the same sex as me."

Rory and Colin both looked uncomfortable before they took their shots. Stephanie, Finn, and Paris just took their own looking unfazed.

"Rory? You've been holding out on mommy!" Lorelai just about screeched.

"It was spring break, for some reason Paris thought it would be a good idea to follow Madeline and Louis' lead," she explained slightly bitter. "I'm more interested to find out why my future husband took a shot," Rory giggled slightly, obviously effected by the alcohol.

Colin not quite as affected by the drinks, started to blush. "It was a dare, and Finn kissed me!" He declared defensively.

Everyone except Colin started laughing; including Finn.

Finn took a while before finally coming up with one, "I've never made it a year without ending up in a hospital at least once."

Everyone took a shot.

"I've never slept with a teacher," Logan declared after a second of thought.

Lorelai and Finn were the only ones who drank.

Colin, not being able to think of something eventually settled on, "I'm never going to be single again."

Everyone except Rory took a drink. This was extremely surprising, as far as Rory knew Lorelai was still engaged. Of course Rory was too drunk to notice the problem and just kept on playing.

About one hour later everyone was done with the game. They all dispersed in their own directions and no one really noticed where people went.

When Lorelai Gilmore woke up around 6 in the morning the next day she felt like her head was going to explode. She didn't bother looking around before heading to where she would usually find the aspirin. Unfortunately, she wasn't where she thought she was and tripped over a laundry basket in the middle of an unfamiliar room.

Lorelai's voice wavered in a slight yell, before her body hit the floor with a thump. The sound startled Finn awake.

Still partially drowsy from sleep he spoke in a husky voice, "It's too early kitten, come back to bed."

_Oh God, what have I done? Rory's going to kill me. How could I sleep with Finn? Her fiancé's best friend! Oh God, Oh God, Oh, God. Where are my underwear? Oh God they're in the fish tank. Ok I don't need underwear. I'll just slip out, and Rory will never have to know, she'll never be awake by now, and if I stop for tacos she'll just think I went out for those._

Praying that Finn wouldn't remember who he slept with, she snuck out and made it back to the dorm with tacos.

Once everyone had woken up and eaten something, they all went their own way planning to meet up again soon. After Paris and Rory were the only ones left, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Rory? This is your grandmother, I'm calling to let you know that tomorrow the McCrae's and I would like to meet you and Colin for lunch at the club. We need to start going over details for your wedding."

"That sounds great grandma. I'll let Colin know."

"We have a reservation for 12:30, try to be on time, and I think it would look good if you and Colin would arrive here together, so get him to pick you up, see you tomorrow."

"Bye grandma see you tomorrow."

About three weeks had gone by since, Rory and Colin had found out about the engagement, and through many meetings with the Gilmores and McCraes, it had become increasingly obvious that the two kids had no say in their wedding.

Rory might have been more upset about this if she wasn't in the middle of a way more pressing matter. Her period was late. She was trying not to go into full blown panic as it was and now with the possibility of a baby on the way, all she could do was sit down in shock, holding her knees to her chest.

Back in Stars Hollow Lorelai the second was having a similar problem. An immense craving for apples was suddenly overwhelming her. She was finding herself able to cope with the thought of maybe being pregnant until she realized that Luke wasn't the only person she had sex with in the last month. In a very similar fashion to Rory she slid down against the wall until she was huddled with her knees to her chest.

It wasn't long before Paris found Rory on the floor with tear stained cheeks.

"Oh my God, Rory? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

Rory quietly mumbled something, but Paris could hear.

"What?"

"I said I'm late."

"What? Are you sure?"

After having Paris check and re-check her calendar she was finally convinced.

"I'll go get you a test."

Before Rory could argue, Paris was out the door.

When Sookie came over to talk to Lorelai she found her staring at the wall, with a blank face.

"Lorelai? Lorelai? You're starting to scare me."

"I want an apple," was all Lorelai could say.

Immediately knowing what that meant Sookie dropped her papers and hugged Lorelai.

"Are you alright can I get you anything, oh I'll get you an apple!"

"Um, can you get me a test too," Lorelai whispered.

"Of course! Why are we whispering?"

"This just seems like something you whisper."

The two girls sat on their beds, waiting nervously for the results that could change their lives.

**A/N-I know I've been away a long time, I really dropped the ball. Sorry guys. This chapter was sort of odd to write. The Finn/Lorelai thing was just sort of an idea I had, because well Finn's my favourite character and I though he needed to be in this a bit more. Also I know this kind of jumped around a lot, that won't happen once the plot is finale established.**

**Okay so I'm going to tell you right now one of them is for sure not going to get pregnant, but I won't tell you which one or if the other one gets pregnant, because I need this to be a sort of cliff hanger. I'm not sure if this chapter is any good but, this is sort of an experiment, and I would absolutely love your feedback. Honestly, whenever I have free time and I see that I have a new review, the first thing I do is write a chunk of the story. Reviews are the most motivating thing ever so please, please review. Even if it's short. **


End file.
